Security is often described as a continuum between convenience and safety. A system that requires ten layers of authentication may be very difficult to attack, but it may also be so inconvenient that it will never be used. At the opposite end, a system with no means of authentication or authorization is highly convenient for users but also highly insecure. Many computing systems are equipped with a lock function that enables users to lock the computing system while they are not using it, making it more difficult for unauthorized users to access the computing system. Some computing systems are configured with automatic locking systems that will lock the computing system whenever a user is idle for too long. Forcing legitimate users to manually unlock the computing system before regaining access most of the computing system's functions and/or data increases security, but may be inconvenient or annoying for users.
Some systems for updating the locked states of computing systems may attempt to automatically lock the computing system whenever a user moves away from the computing system and/or unlock the computing system whenever the user comes within a certain distance of the computing system. Unfortunately, some traditional systems for automatic proximity detection may rely on unreliable metrics to predict user location, causing false positives and/or false negatives that can annoy users and reduce the security of computing systems by updating locked states at inappropriate times. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for updating locked states.